


What a Shame

by Picly25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, Harco, M/M, Pansmione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picly25/pseuds/Picly25
Summary: Pansy y Hermione harían su relación pública en el baile de navidad. Eso hasta que ya no existe una relación.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 14





	What a Shame

Pansy Parkinson esperaba al final de las escaleras que dirigían al gran comedor, donde estaban ya algunos alumnos, pues después de cenar pasarían al jardín trasero, donde se llevaría acabo el baile de navidad. La ojiverde se veía hermosa, en un elegante vestido negro con corte sirena, y su lacio cabello azabache, completamente recogido. Luciendo perfectamente un par de pendientes con forma de serpiente en plata pura y pequeñas incrustaciones de jades. 

La slytherin solo estaba a la espera de su inteligente y hermosa novia, Hermione Granger, la número uno en todas las clases, -aunque en realidad esto es debatible, pero como su mejor amigo no está presente, Mione es la número uno-, la chica del trío de oro. Simplemente Hermione, la gryffindor que le robó el corazón sin siquiera notarlo. 

Pansy aun recuerdo el día que aceptó que la castaña le gustaba, también el cómo trato de negarlo, pero gracias a una extensa charla con Draco y Blaise se atrevió a acorralar a la gryffindor al día siguiente, y así fue como tuvieron su primera cita. Una larga, perfecta e inolvidable cita y de eso ya cuatro años. Cuatro años, en los que Pansy jurá estar cada día más enamorada, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si la gryffindor es simplemente perfecta, es lo que Pansy siempre deseo y más, -y eso es mucho decir teniendo en cuenta los estándares tan altos con los que ella fue criada-. 

Y a pesar de que últimamente ellas no se veían con tanta frecuencia como antes, hoy era su día, solo de ambas. Después de todos estos años estando ocultando su relación, irían juntas al baile, haciendo así su relación pública. Ya no tendrían que poner excusas a sus compañeros, ni verse a escondidas. Además era necesario, ya que solo les quedaba un año en Hogwarts, luego Hermione admitiria para ser una inefable y Pansy como magizoologista. 

Unos pasos se escucharon a su lado y Pansy volteo rápidamente, mirando a su Hermione. Tan perfecta como siempre, en un vestido amarillo, al estilo de las princesas de los cuentos muggles, y su castaño cabello suelto, luciendo un collar de perlas en su cuello. Simplemente, Pansy la observaría por días sin cansarse. 

—Mione, que hermosa te ves mon am-

Un carraspeo hizo que Pansy mirará a la chica a lado de su novia.

—Pansy, déjame explicarte. 

Pansy miró desconcertada a su novia, estaba a lado de una chica de cabello rizado y largo, castaño claro con las puntas algo rubias, piel pálida y ojos azules, traía puesto un vestido rosa, la slytherin bajó la vista, ambas chicas estaban tomadas de la mano. Entonces aunque ella no lo hubiese deseado todo encajó perfectamente en su cabeza. Las veces que Hermione negó que estaba en una relación. Como dejo de ir a sus encuentros nocturnos. Las veces que ignoraba los pergaminos que le enviaba. O como ni siquiera se dignaba a verla. Retomando un poco la postura, la pelinegra habló. 

—¿Herm viniste con ella?

Pansy solo necesito ver la mirada de la castaña para saber cuál era la respuesta. Y sintió como algo dentro suyo se rompía, la chica a la que ella consideraba el amor de su vida ¿Le fue infiel? ¿La acaba de dejar? La slytherin no está segura, solo sabe que al parecer no fue suficiente para la gryffindor, probablemente pudo haber sido mejor persona, o tal vez a la castaña le molesto que Pansy quisiese mostrar su relación a público en el baile, tantas excusas que se ponía la pelinegra. Ninguna hacía que su interior dejase de doler.

—Pansy, en verdad lo lamento. No quería que esto pasara, pero tu sabes que nuestros amigos no se llevan bien, además aún hay asperezas luego de la batalla. Lo siento, pero por favor escucha bien lo que voy a decirte-

Pansy no dejó que siguiera, si bien quería irse a su habitación y llorar. Retomó su postura elegante y su mirada fría. ¡Por Merlín, ella es una Slytherin! No haría una escena, pero no pasarían sobre ella. 

Sonriendo irónicamente, la slytherin hablo. —Lo único que hay que decir Granger, es qué vergüenza, cariño, en verdad qué vergüenza. 

Y Pansy disfruto la cara que puso la chica del trío de oro. 

—Pudiste haber estado conmigo, en vez de— Endureciendo por completo sus facciones, Parkinson miró con una de sus perfectas cejas arqueada a la chica que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio. —¿Cuál es tu jodido nombre? 

La ojiazul le miró con gran temor en los ojos. —La- Lavender.

Alzando ambas cejas en un gesto de incredulidad, Pansy regresó su vista a su ahora ex-novia. 

—Como decía, qué vergüenza, cariño qué vergüenza. Teníamos una victoria en nuestras manos, pero tiraste a la mierda el juego. 

Rodeando por un lado a Hermione, Pansy trató de pasar a un lado. Fracasando en el intento ya que la castaña la tomó del brazo con fuerza. 

—Pansy no te vayas, dejam-

—Para ti soy Parkinson, se nota que a las hijas de muggles no les enseñan modales. Solo lo diré una vez, así que pon atención Granger. 

Hermione tragó saliva notablemente. Ni con todo el valor que decían poseer los gryffindor se atrevió a interrumpirla. 

—No te me acerques, ni te atrevas a hablarme de nuevo, porque te juro por Merlín que lo mínimo que recibieras será un crucio. Y quita tus asquerosas manos de mí, sangre sucia. 

Sintiendo que la gryffindor retiró su agarre. Pansy se encaminó a buscar a su mejor amigo. Solo quería ir con Draco y que este le dijera que todo estaría bien. Incluso podría ir con el torpe de Zabini, simplemente no quería estar sola. 

Entrando al gran comedor, las cuatro mesas voltearon a verla, ignorando a todos busco desesperada a la cabellera plateada, y cuando lo vio Pansy no tuvo corazón de interrumpirle. Draco estaba ahí sentado en la mesa de los gryffindor a un lado de Harry Potter, tomando su mano por arriba de la mesa, luciendo ambos impecables en sus trajes. Y aunque la slytherin quería reír ante la estupidez de Granger al pensar que sus amigos no les aceptarían simplemente se dispuso a ir a su mesa. 

Pero antes de que pudiese avanzar más Draco gritó su nombre, y le tomó un segundo recuperarse, ¿Draco Malfoy gritando? No se ve todos los días, menos frente a tantas personas indignas de verlo en una faceta real de él. Así que se acercó a la mesa gryffindor. Recibiendo una sonrisa enorme de Potter.

—Pans ¿Qué pasa?

La voz del rubio le hizo mirarle y Potter no necesito que le dijeran nada para sentarse al otro lado de Draco dejándole a ella el otro lado del slytherin. 

Viendo que la atención de varios gryffindor estaban sobre ellos. Decidió hablar de manera que solo su amigo entendiera. 

—Granger m'a quitté, apparemment ses amis n'allaient pas nous accepter.

Potter le miró interesado, a pesar de que no entendía. El apellido de su amigo el quedo sonando. Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido. 

Tomando con su mano libre la de Pansy, habló.—Eh bien, quand elle nous verra, je suppose qu'elle se sentira plus stupide qu'elle ne l'est. 

—Ça fait mal, Draco.

Pansy bajo la cabeza un instante. Solamente su orgullo Slytherin se esfumaba, poco a poco. 

—Je sais Pansy, tu es intelligente, forte, belle, tu es parfaite. Toute autre fille sera complètement heureuse d'être votre petite amie. Granger ne sait pas à quel point elle était stupide de te laisser partir.

La ojiverde sonrió, agradecida de tener a ese Dragón como amigo. Draco miró a Potter y luego regresó su vista a Pansy, ella estaba casi segura de que era lo que diría. 

—Puis-je le dire à Harry?

La slytherin solo dio una risa divertida, la primera real en la noche, dejando en su hermoso rostro una sonrisa. —Oui. 

Y los vitoreos de los gemelos Weasley la hicieron mirarlos. 

—¡Eso si lo entendimos Parkinson! Fue un perfecto. 

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, de nuevo. —Sí... Nuestro frances mejora. 

La mesa de gryffindor se llenó de risas por ello. 

Harry miró a Pansy, no una mirada hostil por ser su amiga de la que se trataba una sincera que gritaba disculpas. —Lo lamento Pansy, no sé qué le pasa. 

La nombrada le resto importancia con un encogimiento de hombros. —Descuida Harry, eso ya no importa. Solo cuida de Draco o los dementores serán lo más lindo que hayas visto. 

Con un sonrojo de Draco y una afirmación de Potter se dispusieron a cenar. Siendo la manera de comer de Ron la mayor causa de risas de todos. Lavender y Granger llegaron un tanto tarde, recibiendo un reproche por parte McGonagall. La última quedado petrificada al notar a Pansy en la mesa gryffindor, además de la pareja de Harry y Draco tan cerca, exudando amor. 

Para ninguno pasó de largo como Granger trataba de que Lavender desapareciera, o sus vanos intentos por llamar la atención de Pansy. Así como sus ojos tristes al verla bailar con Luna. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, demasiado tarde.


End file.
